Welding has increasingly become ubiquitous in all industries. Welding can be performed in automated manner or in manual manner (e.g., being performed by a human). However, while welding may be automated in certain contexts, a large number of applications continue to exist where manual welding operations are used (e.g., where a welding operator uses a welding gun or torch to perform the welding). In either mode (automated or manual), the success of welding operations relies heavily on proper use of the welding equipment.